Forbidden Attraction
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: Mason goes to the Russo house to spend time with Alex, whose stuck in the Wizard World for a while. The only one at the house is Max. What will the two do together while their alone? SLASH Mason/Max. Rated M for a reason.


Mason stood outside, knocking lightly on the door. He was supposed to be meeting Alex at her house for a movie night later on. He waited patiently as the door open, Revealing Alex's younger brother Max.

Wearing nothing but boxers.

Mason eyes widened for a moment. Even though he was with Alex, he always had a secret attraction for him. He would find himself masturbating, thinking about him. But for his relationship's sake, he fought his attraction .

"Hey man, you here for Alex?" Max said with his amazing smile.

"Yeah, is she back from the Wizard World?"

Max shook his head.

"Their having some inner-dimensional problems over there right now. No one can enter or leave the Wizard World for a few hours".

Mason stared at him with disbelief. "Are you serious? Is Alex okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she and Harper are just going to stay there a little while longer. You could wait here, me and you never really get the chance to... Hang out" Max said with a flirty smile. He took a step closer to the werewolf, making Mason both scared and aroused at the same time.

"Uh okay that's-that's fine" the werewolf stuttered.

"Great" the wizard whispered in the other boy's ear. He walked back to the sofa slowly, swaying his hips and giving Mason a great view of his bubble butt.

Fuck.

"Uh Max, who else is here?"

"No one, we're all alone" Max said with that same creepy/sexy smile.

They were all alone. That meant if Mason wanted to... try something on him then no one would be around to see. Mason knew this was wrong and was trying to control himself, but the his inner wolf however, wanted to claim Max right on that couch.

"Come sit down Mason, I won't bite" Max said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Without a word, the werewolf sat next to Max on the couch, who was watching two men on the screen, sucking each other off. Mason stared at Max with wide eyes, the young wizard just smiled and shrugged.

"What? I like dick. Sue me" he said simply.

"M-Max how could you watch this? And in your living room? What if someone were to walk in?"

To say he was shocked was a understatement . Max should't have been watching gay porn. Mason do the same thing, but at least he was of age and in a more private place.

"Don't worry, I put a spell on the house that would let me know if anyone was to come in, and you have to admit, this is pretty hot" the boy said.

Max was right, the two men on the screen were really sexy and he would've been much more aroused if he wasn't so shocked that Max was watching it. The two men were getting ready to fuck doggy style. The one bottoming was skinny and pale, with short brown hair, and despite being a little muscular, his body had a feminine look to it. The one topping, which Mason immediately recognized as Cody Cummings, was a lot more muscular and tan.

"Max you are to young to be watching... This."

"I'm sixteen! Everyone watches porn at my age. Don't pretend that you don't. Werewolves are twice as hormonal than wizards" Max said knowingly.

"But in the living room?"

"It's bigger than the TV in my room. Which makes the seen much hotter" the boy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mason was completely lost. He always thought Max was sweet and innocent. And now he was doing things like this. It was scary, but the werewolf couldn't help getting a little turned on buy it. He couldn't help but wonder what else the young wizard would do when he was alone in the house, although he had some pretty good ideas...

"Come on Mason, you should just relax and just enjoy the show" he said slyly.

" Max I-I'm straight and with your sister, I don't enjoy this" Mason lied.

"Based on that little problem going on in your pants, I'd say otherwise."

Mason looked at him confused for a moment before looking down. Indeed, there was a major tint in his pants, which surprised him seeing how he just now noticed. He looked back at Max, who was smirking at him, and quickly covered the boner with a nearby pillow.

"That doesn't prove anything. I-It's like you said before, we werewolves are hormonal. Anything that has to do with sex turn us on easily" he babbled.

"Oh drop the act Mason, I've seen the way you look at men longer then you should. I'm not that clueless. I've seen the quick glances at Justin with his shirt off, the looks you gave Zeke's ass, and the way you've stared at me when you thought I wasn't looking."

Mason gasped, amazed at how much Max knew, but he couldn't let Max know just how right he was.

"No I-"

Mason couldn't finish his sentence as Max began straddling his hips, surprising the wolf.

"What are you-" he was once again interrupted by Max as the wizard crushed their lips together. Mason tried to break free, but Max had him pinned. He could've overpowered him with superhuman strength, but his arms felt like jello in that moment. Max finally pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Max..."

"I knew you liked me" he whispered, grinding his ass against the wolf's erection.

"How about I turn this off and we go upstairs and make our own porno" Max suggested seductively.

"Max, I'm dating your sister" the wolf said more to himself then the wizard.

"No one has to know. Just a quick trip upstairs. I want you so bad, dude." Max whispered, taking off his shirt and showing Mason his athletic upper body.

"Mason's resistance was quickly wearing thin. The wolf inside him was desperately trying to get free and fuck the teen into a wheelchair. He tried to remember Alex and how this could hurt her, but it was doing less good then he hoped. All he could think about was Max and how he was licking his ear.

"Let him out, Mason."

"W-What."

"Your inner wolf, let him out, let him take over" Max pleaded, rubbing his hand up Mason's shirt.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm trying to seduce you into fucking my brain out. Don't fight this Mason, we both know you can't resist me for long."

As Max rubbed Mason's cock, the werewolf let out a growl, gabbed the wizard's ass, and lifted them off the couch.

"Finally" Max mumbled, as Mason carried him up the stairs.

* * *

Mason threw Max on the bed, climbing on top of him right after and placing kisses on his neck.

"Oh fuck Mason" he moaned as the older male placed kisses down to his stomach.

Mason began tugging on the boys boxers, lifting his hips up to remove them faster. Mason was surprised to see a fully erect 8 inch cock. He stared at it for a moment, before taking Max in his mouth. Max bucked his hips at the feeling. The Werewolf bobbed his head up and down on the juicy cock, swirling his tongue on it. Max was moaning all kinds of profanity. Mason took it out of his mouth with a pop.

" My turn" he said.

The werewolf took off his shirt swiftly, noticing how Max looked at his body.

"Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes."

As much as Mason wanted to tease him, but he really needed this and the longer they were in be, the easier it would be to get caught. Mason took off his pants and boxers off in one movement, revealing his rock hard 12 inch dick. Max gasped at the size.

"Fuck, that's huge" he commented. Mason smirked. Werewolf powers has done a lot of good for him.

"Suck" he ordered. Max quickly got on his hands and knees and moved towards the amazing cock. He grabbed it and gave the shaft one long lick. Mason growled at the feeling. He then swirled his tongue on the tip before taking it in his mouth. Mason loved the feeling of the hot, wet mouth and couldn't help but compare it to Alex's blowjobs. Max was clearly better, so much more skilled. So much more... experienced. Mason growled with jealousy at the thought of the wizard giving head to anyone else, but relaxed when Max deepthroated nine inches at least. Noticing the familiar feeling coming, Mason quickly pulled Max off, not wanting this to end so quickly.

"Get on your back and lift your legs" the wolf ordered.

Max obeyed and laid down loving the way Mason took control. The older male shoved a finger into the boy's mouth to prep him until Max stopped him.

"You don't need to prep me, I've already fingered myself earlier today" he said.

The thought of Max doing something like that made Mason wanna cum right there. He quickly hopped on top of Max, lining his dick with the boy's hole and put his legs over his broad shoulders. Slowly, Mason thrusted into Max's tight heat.

"Oh fuck Mason, don't stop." Max begged, not that Mason heard him with all the pleasure he was feeling at that moment. Even though he was still pretty tight, Mason could instantly tell that Max wasn't a virgin.

"Who fucked you?"

Max seemed a little taken aback by the question, but soon recovered.

"Just...some guys" he answered shyly.

Mason was almost completely inside, stopping between inches to let the boy get used to the size. Max could see stars when Mason hit that certain spot in him.

"How many guy been inside you?" Mason asked in a husky voice.

"Sixteen."

Mason stopped moving right there, eyes going wide.

"Sixteen guys? So you're a little slut huh?"

Max just smiled.

"Told you I like dicks."

At this point, Mason was fully inside Max, ready to punish the little whore.

"Wait, just give me a second" Max requested, he's never took anyone as big as Mason before.

Mason started licking on the wizard's erect nipples, licking one while tweaking the other. It was then that the werewolf noticed a series of smells on the boy's body, at least one of them was very familiar to him.

"Have you been with Zeke?" Mason asked, for he knew that scent anywhere.

"We may have fucked in the kitchen a few times" the boy admitted.

"Slut."

Mason pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in at full force, making Max scream in pleasure and pain.

"Gonna fuck you so hard" the werewolf said with a hungry look in his eye.

He started fucking the tight heat with a speed that only a werewolf could accomplish. Max turned into a moaning mess, all types of sounds escaping his mouth. No one has ever fucked him so good before. Mason smashed his lips on Max's, shoving his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Max flipped the two over and begun riding the wolf, bouncing his ass on that fat cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Max swore Mason grabbed his ass and met the boy half way by thrusting up. He grabbed Max's cock, which was bouncing between the two, and jerked it off amazingly fast.

"Fuck yes!" Max yelled, squeezing his muscles around Mason's cock, making him groan. Max was such a good lay, a lot better then Alex. He never knew sex could be this good with another man. Mason threw Max off him and turned him over, getting a great view of his ass. He took the boy's hips and brought them up, so that his head was down on the bed and his ass was in the air. He shoved his cock back in the wizard's ass, as Max just took it like the little whore he was.

"Oh Max, you're such a fucking slut!" Mason screamed.

"Yes Mason. Fuck me! Show me how slutty I really am!"

Mason grabbed the boy's cock and jerked it furiously.

"Yes Daddy yes . Make me cum!"

Max let out a roar as Mason kept hitting that spot in him. Not being able to take anymore, Max came on the bed and in Masons hand.

"Fuck Max!" the werewolf yelled as he came right after. Out of breath, the boys just laid next t eachother.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you" Mason said.

"Of course not, come on let's get cleaned up, I have to meet Dean in a hour to fuck" he said.

"You're such a slut Max" Mason told him.

Max got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom but looked at Mason with a smile.

"I know." he said with a wink and walked out.


End file.
